


Harrison

by ageless_aislynn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, SnowHarry, Snowells, Snowellsweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://supercavanatic.tumblr.com/post/145219540380/snowwells-week-2016-prompt-list">Snowells Week 2016</a>, Day 5, prompt: “Harrison, stay with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harrison

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one section of a "Five Times..." fic but it just wasn't working like I wanted it to. This one was one of my fav parts, though, so I decided to send it on its own. ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! This also has a home at [LJ](http://signed-aislynn.livejournal.com/47429.html) and [Tumblr](http://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/146429961950/fic-harrison-caitlinharrison-the-flash). ;) ♥

"Harrison, stay with me. That's it!"

Caitlin's delighted laugh filled the lab as she patted her thigh encouragingly and backed slowly away. With tentative, gangly steps, the silver metal dog followed.

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart, yes, you are," she said, leaning down to gently pat the robot between the two antennae atop its head. It sat with a soft clank, turning its head quizzically at her, then it offered its right front paw.

She obligingly "shook" the paw, saying, "Jesse, he's marvelous!"

Jesse Wells grinned proudly at her creation. "I'm glad you like him, Cait. How would you feel about taking him home? I'm pretty sure he ought to be easy to housebreak, at least."

"I'd love that, thank you so much," she said, scooping up the robot and cuddling it to her chest. "What do you say, little guy? Would you like to come home with me? You're such a good boy, Harrison!"

From across the lab, Harrison Wells watched as the two women fussed over the metal creature. "Remind me again why I let her name the robot dog after me," he muttered and Barry laughed.

At that, Caitlin looked up and gave Harrison such a blinding smile of happiness that his knees suddenly felt a little unsteady.

"Ah, yes," he said, clearing his throat. "That would be why."


End file.
